There have been conventionally known charging apparatuses for charging a secondary cell.
For charging apparatuses of this type, a so-called multistage constant current charging method has been proposed which reduces influence of internal resistance of a secondary cell and enables charging up to a state closer to full charge by charging the secondary cell with a specified constant current until a voltage thereof reaches a specified voltage and, thereafter, charging it with a current having a smaller value (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Further, a charging apparatus normally stops charging, assuming that full charge is reached such as when a cell voltage of a secondary cell reaches a specified value, when a charging current reaches a specified current value and when a specified time elapsed after the voltage of the secondary cell reached a specified voltage.